Cathedral
Summary ''From Back Cover: SIREN SONGS As a small child, Jules Bashir underwent illegal genetic enhancements that forever altered the natural course of his life. As an adult, ever since the day he discovered what his parents had done, Dr. Julian Bashir has wondered what he might have become if "Jules" had been allowed to live, certain he would never know the answer. But when the lure of a strange alien artifact in the Gamma Quadrant inexplicably begins to reverse Bashir's enhancements, the person he had thought long dead is given a second chance at life. Ninety thousand light-years away, as the crew of Deep Space 9 ™ tries to comprehend a shocking tragedy, Ro Laren makes a fateful decision about her life aboard the station. And although political maneuverings and failing diplomacy have already extinguished all hope of a real, lasting peace between Bajor and Cardassia, one man's search for his true calling may lay a new foundation for the future. Characters Regulars *Kira Nerys *Julian Bashir *Ezri Dax *Elias Vaughn *Quark *Nog *Ro Laren *Taran'atar *Prynn Tenmei *Thirishar ch'Thane *Yevir Linjarin *Sam Bowers *Shakaar Edon *Akellen Macet *Leonard James Akaar *Charivretha zh'Thane *Thavanichent th'Dani *Shathrissia zh'Cheen *Vindizhei sh'Rraazh *Phillipa Mathias *Elim Garak *Vic Fontaine *Lenaris Holem *Asarem Wadeen *Etana Kol *Elaine Mello *Joseph Sisko *Solis Tendren *Hiziki Gard *Etana Kol *Ekosha *Shul Torem *Treir *Kaitlin Merimark *John Candlewood *Krissten Ricter *Hetik *Frool *Bellis Nemani *Jeannette Chao Visions *Amsha Bashir *Richard Bashir *Audrid Dax *Curzon Dax *Emony Dax *Joran Dax *Lela Dax *Torias Dax *Jack *Patrick *Sarina Douglas *Lauren *Yanas Tigan *Janel Tigan *Thadial Bokar Other *Sacagawea *Cerin Mika *Cerin Teresa *Mekor Dukat *Charles Jimenez *Hegel Ytrin *Gabrielle Vicente *Varani *Costello Referenced *Harry Blackstone | Cerin Benyan | Leonardo da Vinci | Jadzia Dax | Skrain Dukat | Brinner Finok | Frenchotte | Barry Goldwater | Kellin | John F. Kennedy | Kukalaka | Natima Lang | Nadia Larkin Li Nalas | Malic | Dean Martin | Odo | Melora Pazlar | Jean-Luc Picard | Cole Porter | Rom | Frank Sinatra | Benjamin Sisko | Jake Sisko | Norvo Tigan | Tora Ziyal | Tor Jolan | Vargas | Worf, son of Mogh | Kasidy Yates | Prinadora References Locations *Bajor **Ashalla *Cardassia **Cardassia City **Lakarian City *Deep Space 9 **Promenade ***Quark's ***Vic's lounge *Earth **New Orleans ***Sisko's Creole Kitchen *Gamma Quadrant Adigeon Prime | Andor | AR-558 | B'hala | Capella IV | Caves of Mak'ala | Chin'toka system | Coalsack Nebula | Columbia River | Ferenginar | Fire Caves | Garon II | Hagia Sophia | Invernia II | Istanbul | Jo'Kala | Krendalee | Las Vegas | New Sydney | Northwest peninsula | Sands Hotel | Sappora system | Sisko's house | Talos IV | Tenaran ice cliffs | Timor II | Trill (planet) | Vulcan (planet) Species *Adigeon (vision) *Andorian *Bajoran *Bolian *Bynar *Capellan *Cardassian *Denobulan *D'Naali *Ferengi *Gallamite *Human *Jem'Hadar *Klingon *Nausicaan *Nyazen *Orion *Skorr *Trill *Valerian *Vulcan Elaysian | Europani | Pah-wraith | Prophets | Rigelian | Skrreea | Tellarite | Vahni Vahltupali | Vorta Starships and small craft * *[[Li Nalas (starship)|Li Nalas]] *''Sagan'' *''Trager'' Referenced: | | | Kamal | Starship classes * *D'Naali starship * *Nyazen starship States and Organizations *Bajoran Militia *Cardassian Guard *Ohalavaru *Oralian Way *Starfleet *United Federation of Planets *Vedek Assembly Bajoran Resistance | Council of the United Federation of Planets | Dominion | Maquis | Omega Squad | Persian Empire | Starfleet Medical | Starfleet Medical School Other Alice in Wonderland | Attainder | Bajoran prophecy | Bajoran religion | Battle of Thermopylae | Bible | Biosynthetic limb | Boldaric Master | Book of Ohalu | "Clyde" | Dom Pérignon | Dominion War | Easter | Emissary of the Prophets | Environmental suit | Federation Day | Ferengi Rules of Acquisition | Fly Me to the Moon | High Society | Hoverball | Jevonite | Kai | Kar'takin | Ketracel-white | Kligat | Koran | Kotra | Let's Get Away from It All | Mirror Universe | Orb of Destiny | Orb of Souls | Orb of Truth | Orb of Unity | Occupation of Bajor | Oort cloud | Pergium | Pinker-Sato phonology module | Postganglionic nerve | Preganglionic fiber | Raktajino | Rosetta stone | Splitter music | Springwine | Thanksgiving | Universal translator | Vulcan Love Slave | Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Connections * This Gray Spirit| after1= Lesser Evil| prevpocket=Gods Above| nextpocket=A Good Day to Die | }} Category:Books Category:DS9 Novels